Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-9n}{3} - \dfrac{-7n}{3}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-9n - (-7n)}{3}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-2n}{3}$